


spring, when the sun and the moon gets to be together

by rainynana



Series: renmin, the moon and the sun [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Closure, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, and he makes me sob, and summaries, i mentioned mcr for some reason what, its the last paaaart, obviously, ok actual tagging now, ok idk what else i still suck at tagging, renjun is shy, renmin, tiny sprinkle of angst but like only in the beginning, ya trash girlie is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Jaemin is tired of running and he desperetly hopes that Renjun is too. The words he wants to say are spilling and Renjun needs to hear them because Jaemin wants to be included in Renjun's happiness. No more "cuddle buddies" and no more Renjun ignoring him in the hallways, Jaemin wants more.Last part of "i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it" and sequel to "sunflowers, cherry blossoms and lilacs"





	spring, when the sun and the moon gets to be together

**Author's Note:**

> oooooooof here we are. i'm so sorry this took so long like i kind of maybe perhaps lost motivation for few days then when i got it back all my teachers attacked and this week ive had like three mental breakdown uwu goals. anyways thank you for supporting this random ass series like i only wrote this much because people wanted it and it made me so happy also someone dm'd be about this series and i exploded like h o w what did i do in my past life to deserve it uwu. anyways i raated this teen and up because i saw someone say that you should do that if your story includes making out and,,,, well this one does,,,, i dont know why tf i decided to write that, it wasn't planned but it happened and like i suck at writing that stuff because,,,, i dont have experience,,,, lmao im a baby (not rly dont worry) ok ill stop talking now enjoy reading uwu oh and if u find mistakes sowwy english isnt my first language.

It’s no later than the first hints of dusk when Jaemin wakes the next day, twilight lingering in the air. He spends his first moments merely flitting his eyes across the ceiling above him, patterns created by sleep deprivation dancing across his line of vision. His body feels dreadfully heavy and a sole bird sings its song outside, announcing the beginning of a new day.

 

The sky Jaemin spends his morning gazing up at is painted in the same light blue a summer sky would harbour, only a bit dimmer since the sun’s beams are still unable to reach all of the sky. The clouds are scarce and thin but long, like streaks of the cotton candy you could get at a carnival or a summer fair. The ones in east are colored a stunning mix of light taffy pink with just a pinch of orange, creating the reddish color of a grapefruit. The remaining tufts of cotton are either a pale white or the lightest shade of grey you could imagine. A sole airplane is painting a light grey streak across the canopy like a painter caressing their brush across their easel. Jaemin can’t help but wonder where it could be going.

There’s an apple tree right below Jaemin with apples the shade of burgundy and Jaemin knows from experience that they taste bitter coming directly from the tree, but if made into an apple cake they taste deliciously like autumn. For a short moment he sees himself as a little boy, climbing through the branches with a big grin plastered across his small and dirty face, possibly short one tooth as well.

  
Jaemin is snapped out of his daydreaming by the lights on their porch flickering on and he realizes he’s been spacing out for too long judging by the way his neighbor gives him a curious look from where she’s standing on the lawn opposite of his position in the bay window of his room. He throws a glance at the vintage clock hanging on his creamy wall and realizes with a groan that he’s going to be late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

First and second period flashes by in a blur, Jaemin staring vacantly out the window as the teachers voices are tuned out by his deafening thoughts. The trees outside are so heavy with rain from the night before that they almost touch the ground. The pale sunlight reflecting on the wet surfaces made the schoolyard look like it was coated in ice. His stomach can only churn with anxiousness as it reminds him of someone who despises the cold and demands Jaemin’s warm body wrapped snugly around him.

 

He wagely registers Jeno’s attempt at conversing with him during break but Jaemin’s too occupied glancing dazedly at the empty spot at the back of the classroom where a sometimes _overly_ ambitious student usually sits but is mysteriously missing for the time being. The smell of rain hangs over him like a heavy cloak and it makes him a great deal uneasier than it normally does.

 

It’s not until after lunch break that Jaemin finally snaps out of his zombie like state and it’s not an aftermath of Donghyuck’s incessant prodding as to why he’s suddenly taken on the image and behavior of a member from My Chemical Romance, it’s a mop of dark oak colored hair flashing by as the owner of it hurriedly dashes out of the cafeteria. He vaguely hears Donghyuck’s overdramatic nasal shriek as he’s pushed back down into his chair by Jaemin throwing himself out of his own, feet thudding against the linoleum floor and his heart on its way out of his chest.

 

He reaches Renjun right as the boy is about to slink his way into the art room, Jaemin just barely catching his cold wrist. Renjun emits a frightened gasp before he spins around to stare wide-eyed at him and Jaemin swears his heart was split in half at what he’s met with.

 

Renjun’s hair is tousled and disheveled but not in the adorable way it used to be after the older was awoken from a nap, it’s unkempt in the way Jaemin would imagine Renjun’s hair would look like after _not_ sleeping, _at all_. From the way Renjun’s eyes stays slightly unfocused even through the widened state they’ve adapted since locking with Jaemin’s probably crazed looking ones, Jaemin fears that refraining from sleeping is exactly what the other boy has done. His suspicions are confirmed when he notices the deep hollows under Renjun’s eyes painted in violet and also through the other’s chapped lips. Contrary to Jaemin, Renjun always kept his moisturized, lips constantly glossed over in a new flavor of lip balm.

 

Jaemin realizes he’s been staring for too long when Renjun suddenly scoffs and tries to snatch his wrist back, eyes once again cold and distant while trained on Jaemin. He’s trying to flee into the art room where Jaemin guesses is where he’s been this morning, but he won’t allow that to happen. No more running. He tightens his grip around Renjun’s thin wrist and pulls him back a bit while frantically searching his ebony eyes for any trace of the boy he once knew. The boy who would resort to pouting when not getting his way, feign annoyance whenever Jaemin would demand affection and most importantly, the boy who created the drawing neatly folded and tucked into Jaemin’s back pocket.

 

“Jaemin _let go_ of me” Renjun suddenly _whines_. He doesn’t sound angry nor cold, merely desperate and vulnerable. Jaemin examines deeper behind the shorter’s dark irises but the other refuses to meet his gaze. Slowly but surely Jaemin begins backing Renjun against the wall behind him and next to the art room, Renjun’s back meeting the wall with a soft thud. Jaemin’s arm softly situates itself on the wall next to his head, not in a threatening way, just to make Renjun understand that Jaemin won’t allow the older to leave him again.

 

“ _Renjun_ ” Jaemin calls, voice hoarse and throat suddenly parched. The other stops his meek attempts at resistance, eyes abielt still cast to the side, focusing on anything except the boy in front of him and the frightening confrontation that they both know is about to take place.

 

“Renjun… Do you like me?”

 

The question relieves Jaemin of a large burden, only to be replaced by an even larger one because of the suspense hanging in the air after the words has left his lips. Renjun visibly startles but doesn’t move an inch like Jaemin was certain he’d do, he was prepared to chase the smaller through every corner of their peculiar town to put an end to this.

 

“I don’t understand the question” Floats through the air and it takes a second for Jaemin to realize that Renjun just spoke. Jaemin huffs but feels his heart clench uncomfortably in fear. _What if he’s wrong? What if Renjun doesn’t want anything to do with him anymore? What if he’s too late?_

 

“Renjun. Do you have _feelings for me_ ” He modifies his question to get his motives across. _Renjun has to understand where he wants this to go._

 

“Like I said. I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“Do you like me more than as a friend is what I’m asking. Do you want me to kiss you and take you on dates to art museums and not look like that at anyone else. Do you want us to cuddle without it being only because of some _stupid_ arrangement”

 

“...”

 

“Renjun _please_ answer the question”

 

“I don’t know what you’re implying-”

 

“ _Renjun, please!”_ Jaemin suddenly pleads, finally snapping. His nerves are on edge and he’s _sure_ Renjun must hear his heartbeats from where he’s positioned a few centimeters in front of him. Renjun finally meets his gaze and it’s as if something suddenly shifts, the boys’ final resolves falling like a house of cards.

 

“ _Yes”_ Finally breaks through the piercing silence. Renjun’s eyes casts down towards the floor, dark bangs falling like a curtain in front of his eyes. Jaemin’s lungs feels like they’re finally filled with fresh air for the first time since the incident in his room and for a moment he loses consciousness of everything. His name, his suffocating uneasiness and his fears.

 

But Renjun isn’t done.

 

With surprising fierceness he meets Jaemin’s eyes and a small gasp leaves his lips at the lambent flame of amber burning behind coal irises.

 

“I can’t believe I broke my one and only rule. _Don’t let people get too close because you never know how long they intend to stay for._ It’s my own fault and I deserve to have my heart broken, so just get on with it. Tell me how someone like _you_ will never fall in love with someone like _me_ ”

 

Renjun’s voice breaks at the last word but his eyes doesn’t falter, they’re fixating Jaemin with such intensity he nearly forgets to answer. But ultimately he does and at last all the words that has been written on his sleeve fall from his lips, like a swarm of butterflies finally breaking free from his chest.

 

“Renjun I _do_ like you. So much I just fumbled like a fool when you tried to ask me about it. There was so much I wanted to tell you in that moment but I simply couldn’t. I tried to talk to you so many times after you ran away from me but you were unreachable” Jaemin pauses to catch his breath but doesn’t dare to throw a glance at the boy in front of him. “And then I saw you smiling in the cafeteria. I thought that you would be happier without me, that you deserved happiness even if it didn’t include me” Jaemin’s aware that he’s rambling but there’s just _so much_ he wants the other to know. He wants to be angry at Renjun for shutting him out and not letting him explain himself but at the same time he wants to just pick the smaller boy up and kiss him silly. When it’s Renjun who’s staring dumbly at Jaemin this time, eyes comically wide and mouth slightly open, the latter urge win.

 

In one swift moment, Jaemin leans down to brush his lips against the other’s, featherlight pressure incase Renjun for some reason has changed his mind about him. He feels Renjun starle and retreats just a few centimeters, their noses still barely brushing. Jaemin can feel Renjun’s breath against his lips, warm and intoxicating like liquid sugar. A pinkish tongue shots out to swipe across rosy lips and they tremble slightly before speaking.

 

“Y-you… _The_ Na Jaemin _really_ likes me?”

 

Jaemin scoffs affectionately and moves his hand from the bare wall to the other’s cheek which is comfortably warm under his palm. The same kind of warmth as grass under the summer sun in July.

 

“Yes, I, Na Jaemin, likes _The_ Huang Renjun” He smiles and lets his thumb draw circles across the peachy soft skin under it. A shaky breath is heard and Jaemin isn’t sure from which one of them its coming but suddenly Renjun tip-toes and their lips are connected again. This time it’s not just a mere swipe of lips, Renjun’s arms are wrapping around Jaemin’s neck and the younger leans down slightly to get them closer together.

 

As their lips slowly move against each other Jaemin can’t help but smile dumbly into it. Renjun tastes just as sweet as he imagined, like lemonade on an unbearable summer day. He tastes of the rain that relentlessly fall over their town and like the pink kind of clouds that can only been seen during either dusk or dawn.

 

Renjun tastes of whispered apologies.

 

Jaemin eagerly press closer to say _I forgive you_ and swipes his tongue over the other’s already wet lips to whisper his own ones.

 

Renjun tastes like a lot of things but most importantly he tastes of promises. Promises of never running from Jaemin again and memories to be made in the future. It was a silent pinky promise, a wordless cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die and Jaemin’s lungs ache with affection, or lack of air but he couldn’t care less.  

 

Renjun suddenly pulls back and scowls at him, Jaemin chasing after his wet and puffy lips only to be met with a small finger pressing against them.

 

“We can’t kiss if you keep smiling like that you idiot” Renjun mutters but Jaemin sees the faint pink dancing across his skin, smile growing until his cheeks hurt. He grabs the finger softly and presses a quick kiss to it before leaning down to land a peck on the scowling boy’s nose who to his delight turn a slightly darker shade of pink.

 

“I can’t believe you just kissed me like that in the middle of the hallway Na Jaemin”

 

“Well, I’m happy I did Huang Renjun”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey Jaemin” Renjun calls a few days later as they make their way out of the school auditorium. There’s a pendant of gold hanging around his neck, the navy blue a stark contrast against the crisp white of his buttoned up shirt. In his hands is a slightly crimped piece of paper of a boy with flowers instead of skin and eyes filled with hope that glints scaringly human-like when the sun hits the colors. Engraved into the gold hanging from the blue ribbon is _1st place, Grade 2’s art competition_ in tiny letters and once again a fluttery feeling fills Jaemin in the same way it did when Renjun’s name was called during the awards ceremony. His eyes flit up to meet Renjun’s realizing the other is waiting for Jaemin to acknowledge him.

 

“Yes _honey_ ” He answers with a grin taking over his face at the annoyed squint he gains from the smaller boy walking beside him. He reaches his hand out to take hold of Renjun’s smaller one which still has its permanent line of charcoal across the side of his little finger from the pen that was always in his hand. He gave it a little squeeze to which Renjun fondly rolls his eyes.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that. _At least in public..._ _”_

 

The last part is mumbled with a slight tint of rose against Renjun’s honey skin and Jaemin’s grin grows impossibly wider. He takes great pride in knowing that Renjun is usually strikingly confident, save from Jaemin’s excessive and blatant flirting.  

 

“Yeah, yeah anything for you. What were you gonna ask me?”

 

Renjun sucks in a breath of air between his teeth, blush growing darker. Jaemin still can’t believe that this is the same boy who usually roams the halls with a brisk pace, hair neatly styled away from his forehead and school uniform free from even the slightest crumble. The boy who usually scowls at anyone trying to make any sort of advance in talking to him and who keeps to himself as much as possible. That would supposedly be the same boy walking beside him now, unstyled hair falling softly across his forehead, eyes wide and warm, albeit shy, and sleeves of his pastel blue sweater covering his hands fully.

 

Huang Renjun definitely had a lot of different versions of himself.

 

There was the one he put up for the world to see and to protect himself from hurtling towards heartbreak.

 

There was the one he put up around Jaemin known as the feigned annoyed one. Jaemin knew that it was all an act but it was still cute how Renjun tried to act like he wouldn’t be pissed if Jaemin wasn’t paying all of his attention to him.

 

Lastly there was Jaemin’s personal favorite; the one he used when he thought no one was watching. He could usually see it when Renjun believes Jaemin’s already asleep or when he’s drawing but Jaemin’s confident he’ll succeed in making Renjun understand he doesn’t have to hide that raw and vulnerable version from Jaemin anymore, he never had to in the first place.

 

Jaemin’s so caught up in his thoughts he ends up forgetting that he should listen to Renjun’s answer to his previously asked question and ends up having to ask Renjun to repeat himself. This makes Renjun look down at the floor, lower lip getting caught between his teeth as he fidgets with the drawing in his hand. Jaemin is reminded of the shocked and embarrassed expression he received from Renjun when he told him how he’d gotten his hands on it in the first place.

 

“I was just… Asking about the other day when we-- we um…”

 

“Kissed? Confessed our undying love for each other? You stopped avoiding me and thereby simultaneously breaking my heart into a million tiny pieces?”

 

Renjun’s head whipped upwards as he scowled at Jaemin, the sun making his glowy skin blinding to the eye.

 

“ _Shut up…”_ He hissed and Jaemin raised the hand he wasn’t currently holding Renjun’s in to portray his surrender, still a bright smile in place. Renjun shook his head, the edges of a smile smearing across his lips anyways before he continued, voice soft but tone in a measured way of speaking, as if he wasn’t sure himself what he was about to ask.

 

“You said that… That if you hadn’t panicked when I tried asking you about what you said to Mark, you would’ve told me _“so much”_ ” He recited quietly then finally met Jaemin’s eyes, his own filled with something Jaemin couldn’t place. Somewhere along the way they had stopped walking and was now standing in the school parking lot as students flowed out of the school entrance like a pack of ants. The air was hot and clammy, a telling sign a storm would probably occupy their strange town later that evening. Renjun curled up into Jaemin’s side suddenly flashed across Jaemin’s retina, but before Jaemin’s heart could start beating embarrassingly fast because of it his attention was turned back to Renjun who was impatiently squeezing his hand.

 

“What was it that you would’ve said…?”

 

Renjun’s lower lip was worried back between his teeth again, anxiously chewing on it. He really needed to stop that if expected Jaemin to focus.

 

“Oh. Just the things I’ve been wanting to tell you for months but always end up reciting over and over in my head after you’ve fallen asleep in my arms” He grinned and Renjun’s eyes widened in surprise at his blunt confession. A gust of wind blew some of his fringe away from his forehead and Jaemin distractedly followed the movement.

 

“Li-like what?”

 

Jaemin put a finger to his chin as if he was carefully considering what to say. When he was sure Renjun would be too busy anticipating his answer, he leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of the older’s mouth before he had the opportunity to pull away.

 

“Mostly about how hopelessly in love I was-- _am_ , with you”

 

The look on Renjun’s face made up for all the angry (but light, even if Renjun wanted to he couldn’t hurt a fly) smacks he got to his chest after Renjun realized what had just happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Injunnieeeeeeeeee”_

 

Jaemin huffed petulantly when he was once again denied the attention he deserved. Renjun’s bed was warm and cozy and the stuffed Moomin dolls sure was great for cuddling but he wanted something _else._ Said person he wanted was still seated in his chair at his damned desk like he had been for at _least_ an hour now and Jaemin demanded cuddles, _now_.

 

“ _Renjun_ ” He whined again to no avail, the older was ignoring him as if his life depended on it.

The room was silent for a few seconds, the rain acting as background noise to the sound of Jaemin’s predicament.  

 

“Don’t make me come over there and grab you myself. You know from last time that I’m not bluffing”

 

This earned him a slight response, Renjun’s sketching suddenly ceasing and his shoulders stiffening in contemplation. Jaemin groaned when the scratching of Renjun’s pen against the paper picked up again. _If that’s how he wants it I’m not gonna stop him._

 

As quietly as humanly possible Jaemin slid out from beneath Renjun’s fluffy porcelain white covers, slightly unwillingly since they smelled just like Renjun (milk, honey and something he couldn’t describe as anything else than _soft_ ) but he wanted cuddles and then he _was_ getting cuddles.

 

He slowly stalks across Renjun’s floor, quietly asking the brown-grey, old and milled down floorboards to help him out by not creaking and stops right behind the smaller boy to peek at what he was drawing. His heart stutters in his chest when the paper comes into his line of vision and he realized why Renjun hadn’t wanted to show him earlier.

 

It was a drawing of the two in the school hallways, Renjun on his tippy-toes with his hands gripping the fabric of Jaemin’s school uniform collar tightly. Their lips were slotted together in a way that made Jaemin giddy, like a child in the middle of a candy store or the feeling you get after just having your first successful kiss. Just as he noticed the lilacs and hyacinths falling from their lips, a small (tiny) hand was slammed down to cover where Renjun was currently drawing Jaemin’s hands around his waist and Jaemin was brought back into reality.

 

“ _Awwwwwww_ Renjunnie” He cooed and put his hands on his cheeks to squish them up, Renjun didn’t have to know that it was in fact to cover up the blush that was settling across his cheeks like wildfire.

 

“ _Jaemin_ ” The other whines back, a crease between his brows forming as he angrily pouts up at him, cheeks aflare. Jaemin snickers and then all hell broke loose.

 

After wrestling with Renjun for at least two full minutes (the boy may be small but he is _strong_ ) he finally succeeded in getting him out of his chair and managed to throw him over his shoulder as the smaller shrieks in protest.

 

“Put me down Jaemin I swear to _God_ ”

 

Jaemin didn’t put him down.

 

At least not until he reached Renjun’s bed and was comfortably situated on it, _then_ he put the older down on top of him making Renjun straddle his lap. Renjun’s reactions made this way too fun so Jaemin’s not the one to blame. Renjun however seemed to think differently as he gave him the dirtiest look Jaemin has ever seen and that’s saying something since he’s seen Renjun glare at Donghyuck when he teasingly insulted him on his height upon first meeting each other.   

 

“Don’t be angry at me Rennie I just want attention and affection from my favorite person ever, you know I feed off of it” Jaemin grins and Renjun scoffs with his arms crossed. But when Renjun finally meet his eyes again something completely uncalled for happens. Renjun’s eyes travel down Jaemin’s face, something flickering in his dark eyes and his tongue shoot out to wet his lips, Jaemin’s eyes following the movement. The sound of the rain gets louder and the dimness of the room makes Jaemin swallow in anticipation. The air had suddenly turned serious and that was a concept Jaemin had a hard time adapting to so suddenly.

 

Without warning, totally uncalled for, Renjun dash forward to somewhat clumsily press his lips to Jaemin’s. It wasn’t the soft, shy pecks they’ve merely been doing up until now, this was the anticipating build up, touching turning into grabbing, soft lips getting desperate and heartbeats palpitating. Renjun was urgently pressing against Jaemin in a completely new way and his thoughts was melting into something sticky like white syrup.

 

He felt Renjun about to pull back, probably from the lack of response on Jaemin’s side and he hastily wraps his arms around Renjun’s lithe waist to pull him flush against his chest, the material of Renjun’s-- _his_ hoodie soft under Jaemin’s somewhat trembling hands. He managed to angle his head in a way that slotted their lips better together and to stop their noses from knocking against each other. A gasp came from Renjun’s lips and his hands flew from his own lap to take purchase in Jaemin’s caramel locks, tugging slightly and earning something akin to a groan from the younger.

 

Their lips kept moving languidly, Renjun displaying eagerness Jaemin had never experienced before and it made his head spin like he was high on sugar. Renjun’s lips were soft like peaches as they pressed against Jaemin’s slightly rougher ones and he realized that Renjun’s were slightly damp, probably from licking his lips earlier. That was _definitely_ something Jaemin needed to try.

 

Jaemin’s dazed mind spun like cotton candy as he moved one of his hands from their previous position to gently grab Renjun’s jaw, tilting it back so he could lick the seam of the other lips. With a shaky breath, Renjun parts his lips for Jaemin to slip his tongue between them.

 

Renjun tastes sweeter than saccharin, a mix of vanilla extract and caramel fudge. Jaemin’s mind was going into a hazy overdrive as the older sucks gently on his tongue, hesitantly like Jaemin wasn’t the one who initiated whatever this was. Renjun’s hands twist in Jaemin’s locks and something dangerously close to a whimper muffle against his lips when Jaemin accidentally squeezes his waist a bit to tight in an attempt to steady himself.

 

Suddenly, in the middle of Jaemin’s relentless licks into Renjun’s mouth, Renjun pulls back with a series of soft pants. His lips glisten in the sun that had returned sometime during their unexpected make-out session and Jaemin stares shamelessly at how swollen they look. They look puffier than usual, a shade so pink they’re almost rouge colored and they’re also shiny from Jaemin’s saliva. Renjun’s chest heave up and down, dark brown locks tousled and pupils full blown in shock. He looks eternal in the warm yellow light that cast through the room giving him the glow of a permanent sunset. Jaemin know he’s staring but he can’t help it, Renjun is too breathtaking for his brain to comprehend.

 

A whine leaves Renjun’s puffy lips before he’s suddenly in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, cheeks warming up the skin there like a campfire. His hands leave Jaemin’s hair but stops at the front of the younger’s shirt to twist themselves into fists along with the fabric and Jaemin can’t help but chuckle. It comes out a little forced and breathless but that’s only because he _is_ breathless. He wires his arms tighter around the smaller boy on top of him and takes a whiff off the older’s shampoo. _Coconut and chocolate._

 

“Don’t go all shy on me now Rennie” He teases and presses a kiss to the side of Renjun’s head, his lips still buzzing like the fizzles emitting from a glass of soda. Renjun whines again and presses closer, hiding his head under Jaemin’s chin and tightens his legs around Jaemin’s hips.

 

“We’ve been dating for a _week_ Jaemin” He groans, voice muffled by Jaemin's skin and sending vibrations down the younger’s spine.

 

“Exactly. We’ve been dating for a _whole week”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after Renjun has calmed down enough to let Jaemin _finally_ cuddle him, Jaemin finds himself analyzing the older like he’s been doing a lot of times before.

 

One of his cheeks is slightly squished against the pillow again.

 

Rosy lips are slightly parted and still kiss-swollen from earlier. Shallow breaths go past them, this time fanning Jaemin’s face with the smell of vanilla from the coffee Renjun had earlier while drawing.

 

The few beauty marks are still scattered across his caramel skin and once again Jaemin let’s his eyes dart between them like one of those “dot-to-dot” tasks you could do in a children's activity book.

 

Lashes are resting prettily in the hollows under the smaller’s closed eyes but this time Jaemin doesn’t have to smile bitterly at any dark circles under Renjun’s eyes. Instead his hand goes to cup the older’s face, tracing small circles high on his rosy cheeks bones and like last time he lets his gaze drop, focusing at his lips.

  
What makes this time different-- _special_ though is that Renjun’s eyes are fluttering open and a soft smile forms on his puffy lips as Jaemin leans in to press his softly against them, just like he wanted to do all those weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you wanna be friends or just scream at me heres my twiiter! @/dreamyhyuckie 
> 
> Just one thing i wanna say which is,,,, i'm pissed :). If you don't really care feel welcome to skip this but for people who wants to be triggered with me, hi. so lately on ao3 ive seen so much smut, with the d r e a m i e s. like i saw a whole series dedicated to it and i wanted to scream. the worst part is that people support it and im here like WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING YOU BETTER STOP IT. its not that hard please im begging like the 00 line is bad enough but ive seen one with chensung, like i read the tags and wanted to just cease to exist because what. the. fuck. anyways that's what i'm triggered about today and like always but again thank you for reading ily guys.


End file.
